


Eternal

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Eternal

"You want to know a secret,"

Jiwon's words blend too much together that Hanbin is barely able to understand him. The older man is giggling to himself, eyes blurry in a drunk haze and his cheeks flushed. Hanbin turns his head to gaze at him inquiringly, but by moving over his head knocks against Jiwon's and suddenly he's much closer than a few seconds ago.

"What," Hanbin mutters quietly. It is a soft rumble that comes from deep in his chest, vibrating the walls of his throat. He can smell the alcohol from Jiwon's breath that ghosts Hanbin's lips. His eyes divert from Jiwon's eyes, a little out of focus, to his shiny, red lips. The alcohol has colored them a ruby red, appearing as if someone had kissed them until they were raw and tingly.

Jiwon giggles, sitting up on his elbows. "You - you have to promise, no one can know." His expression changes from bubbly and sleepy drunk to serious, but it's a laughable type of serious. Hanbin isn't as drunk as Jiwon, not drunk enough that he'll spill out secrets yet.

"I promise."

Jiwon sits up on the bed, almost falling off the mattress. Hanbin laughs and makes no move to help him from falling, he may be a bit more drunk than he imagined.

"Close.."

Hanbin hums with a confused raise of brows.

"Eyes," Jiwon waves at his own eyes and then squeezes them shut. When he opens them he stares at Hanbin expectantly.

"Oh." Hanbin moves his body so that he will lean against the headboard of the bed. "You want me to close my eyes." Hanbin shuts them when Jiwon nods excitedly, his brown hair shaking the very loose curls. He's still got a bit of makeup from their concert, hair a bit crispy from the hairspray. Hanbin memorizes him before shutting his eyes, wondering what Jiwon wants to show him that is so secretive.

"Hand out,"

Hanbin frowns but sticks his hand out cautiously. "Okay, how is this telling me a secret?"

"Shh," Hanbin hears some shuffling, bed squeaking, a very tiny soft moan that startles him, and then Jiwon wrapping a hand around his wrist. "Keep your eyes closed."

Jiwon is very close against him. Hanbin can feel his body heat. Hot. He gulps when the hand is directed between what feels like soft skin. And then something very hot and wet is touching his fingertips. Hanbin gasps, opening his eyes to find Jiwon on his knees, thighs parted, and Hanbin's hand still touching...

"What?"

Jiwon moans when Hanbin's fingers pry the wetness. Hanbin has seen enough porn to know that what is between Jiwon's legs is not a penis.

"Secret!" Jiwon is blissed out as Hanbin's fingers begin to rub back and forth. It's tbe clit he thinks. Swollen, just like the lips. Hanbin has never done this, he goes by instinct and by what Jiwon appears to like with each groan and moan. It's so hot, heated walls that soak Hanbin's fingers to drip.

Jiwon moans louder this time, shifting his knees wider apart, giving more room for Hanbin's hand. Hanbin is shaking, heart thumping, and breathing loudly. His fingers trembled when they pushed the wet labia, thumb curling backwards to circle the swollen clit. The reaction from Jiwon is beautiful. His dark eyes widen, pupils in a full dark circle, lips open and cheeks hollowed.

Hanbin stares at him, obsessed with each small movement of Jiwon's face when his fingers slip further into him, in love with the gasps and the hands that curl into his shoulders. Hanbin's hand have a mind of his own as two fingers slip into the hot, wet hole and begin to fuck into Jiwon.

Jiwon cries out, hips pushing back with each pump. He squirms, circling his lips to create friction on the clit too. Hanbin uses his free hand that is wrapped around Jiwon's thigh to rub the clit furiously.

It happens as fast as it began. Jiwon chokes and his nails dig into Hanbin's shirt when he orgasms. Slick drips all over Hanbin's hands, Jiwon still riding his fingers even if it is starting to appear painful.

Hanbin is in a state of shock arousal, Jiwon kisses his forehead with a sated smile and falls into the pillow, half naked to fall asleep.


End file.
